twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexiam Verus
Standing as the unique member in the continuity, Hexiam Verus (aka Hex) is the largest and most powerful character created with the interest in mind from creator Xenny Diemes and with initial designs created by DNApalmhead. Originally back in 2004 he was made to be the largest and first quadruped dragon. That was until November of 2007 the character was changed to become a macro bipedal dragon with the same physical features as the original but now with more for the muscle to expand from along durability far exceeding the main character. Having a character of such great magnitude can be a challenge to make Hex a viable character to fit but comes through in the end as a respectable member of the team and a official in the organization. Biography Hexiam was born unusually large in many ways. for starters he was born a hatchling out of an egg that is five times bigger than the normal ones. Years later he grew much bigger and stronger than the other dragons who were normal to him difference is that it was a apparent sign that this dragon has the ultra-rare Delgan Genetics. Hex's species are a breed of dragon what grew up to over a hundred feet in a world dominated by dragons who are powerful and massive but Hex stood out among all of them because his physical traits gave him the strength and mass that is never before seen and he never trained a day in his life. The norm of things for the people of his world such as flying where hex flies off with hurricane force winds following behind him. Fighting for dominance in which the other dragons found it impossible to take him on because it will be like fighting an immovable mountain but Hex didn't show interest to be the dormant dragon because he feels like he is living a curse of being too powerful. To the point where he feels better off alone during that time he tried out his strength by busting down mountain ranges, lifting incredible masses and even swimming in the deepest depths of his worlds volcanoes in which others might burn. He took full joy and advantage of his abilities including the trademark muscle expansion he gets for times of stress. But his power will really come into use when he can feel something bad happen to the planet and its not coming from the the planet but what is heading towards it. Meanwhile a explorer ship is on alert and on the chase of a rogue comet on a collision course with the planet knowing the sudden impact will not only destroy the surface but the planet itself off the system. Hex was the only one who can stand up while others were ether unaware or helpless in a moment of eminent destruction. Hex flew up high in a single shot to an altitude never before reached by anyone. It was at that moment he used his breath weapon to destroy the comet. What the ship found was a beam shot out from the surface at levels too much for the instruments to handle. The ship had little time to get away when the beam hit the comet and exploded a thousand times greater than a hydrogen bomb. When the flash cleared they followed the source of the beam to a world dominated by massive dragons but were interested in the one who did it knowing something like that would be impossible the explorers of the ship took interest in him enough to give him the choice to join Interrealm. To be with many others like him. He accepts. Years later after much training both intellectually and physically Hex has became part of the third tier of the powerful organization known as the RealmGuards. There he joined with other mega-sized dragons in a squadron known as the Demolition Crew dragons who are big, powerful and capable of destroying enemies. He comes back to his home world every now and then to visit friends and fight against the newer threats that he faces but with a sense he has backup on hand. Hex also has a small friend a human named Dexter who he talks to every now and then and even go on missions regardless of size and power differences. He may feel one with the team but it doesn't hurt to feel like the real muscle of the squadron of muscle. Multiverse Unlimited Hex is known to be in the final parts of The War of Prime Earth he stands as the primary weapon to fight against the platinum forces under Ranasake's control and delivers the final blow into the mothership seconds before Evelynn escapes. Trivia *He is the second character to take have Delgan Genetics, the first being Xendrian only difference his has fully matured which resulted in his incredible mass *Wears a specialized breather between his jawbone and tongue to help him breathe in deep space since a pressure suit is unnecessary for his physiques. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)